Titanic: the ship of dreams and love
by Cheriblossem
Summary: Peyton Sawyer had everything...money..looks, a husband, but something was missing in her life  ever girl wanted to be like her, every man wanted to be with her.  And all changed when she saw him...on the ship  ON HOLD TILL may 10th, 2011!
1. Chapter 1

_**this my new storie which is based on titanic.**_

_**it's not going to be the same as the movie and**_

_**the end..is totally going to be different.**_

_**so here is the stary..**_

_**warning: different than the movie and M for some situations.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1 Peyton Sawyer**

Grandma... Please tell me the story...how you and Grandpa Met? Sarah Said with a smile.

Again? aren't you getting tired of it? The old woman said smiling.

No..besides its interesting and very romantic..Sarah said with a dreamy eyes.

You act like a child, my dear... but alright.. let see...The woman said thinking carefully how to begin

Wait..hold on...just a sec...Alright..Sarah said after grabbing a bag of chips.

Now you can start..ooh..can't wait..She said happily sitting on the sofa, clapping her hands together.

Alright..honey...the old woman said teasingly while sitting next to her.

It's been 84 years..and i can still smell the fresh paint. the china had never been used.

the sheets had never been slept in.

Titanic was called the ship of dreams. and it was. it really was.

* * *

**( flashback) ****Southampton, England, April 1912.**

_It is almost noon on ailing day. A crowd of hundreds blackens the pier next to Titanic like ants on a jelly sandwich._

_On the pier horse drawn vehicles, motorcars and lorries move slowly through the dense throng. The atmosphere is one of excitement and general giddiness. People embrace in tearful farewells, or wave and shout bon voyage wishes to friends and relatives on the decks above._

_A white renault, leading a silver-gray Daimler-benz, pushes through the crowd leaving a wake in the press of people. Around the handsome cars people are streaming to board the ship, jostling with hustling seamen and stokers, porters, and barking white star line officials._

_The Renault stops and the Liveried driver scurries to open the door for a young woman dressed in a stunning white and purple outfit, with an enormous feathered hat. She is 17 years old and beautiful, regal of bearing, with piercing green eyes._

_It is the girl in the drawing. She looks up at the ship, taking it in with cool appraisal_

_I don't see what the fuss is all about, it doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania._

_A person valet opens the door on the other side of the car for Dan Scott, the 45 year old heir to the elder Scott's fortune._

_Dan is handsome(ew)Arrogant and very rich_

_You can be blase about some things,Peyton, But not about titanic. it's over a hundred feet longer than the mauritania_

_and far more luxurious, and i believe way better than that old is new and has potential to make the_

_headlines as the greatest ship ever._

_Dan turns and gives his hand to Peyton's mother, Ellie Harper, who desends from the touring car._

_Ellie is a 40ish society empress, from one of the most prominent California families. She is a widow, and rules her househould with iron will._

_your daughther is much too hard to impress, Ellie._

_Looking at the ship in front of her. so this is the ship they say is unsinkable, Ellie said in awe._

_It is unsinkable..the god himself couldn't sink this ship. it's the ship of our dreams right._

_Right...Ellie said with a smile still staring at the ship._

_Sir, you'll have to check your bagage through the main terminal, round that way-_

_Dan nonchalantly hands the man money._

_I'll put my faith in you.. he whispered ._

_the porter nodded his head. yes sir.._

_oh..and one more thing...dan said with a smile...please be carefull with our stuff.. he said before turning away from him._

_We'd better hurry. this way, ladies._

_he indicates the way toward the first class gangway. they move into the crowd._

_Brooke Davis, Peyton's Maid, hustles behind them, laden with with bags of her mistress's most recent purchases... things_

_too delicate for the baggage handlers._

_Dan leads, weaving between vehicels and handcarts, hurrying passengers ( mostly second class and steerage) and well -wishers._

_most of the first class passengers are avoiding the smelly press of the dockside crowd by using an elevated boarding bridge, twenty_

_feet above._

_they pass a line of steerage passengers in their coarse wool and tweeds, queued up inside movable barriers like cattle in a chute._

_A health officier examines their heads one by one, checking scalp and eyelashes for lice._

_Honestly Dan, if you weren't forever booking everything at the last instant, we could have gone through the terminal instead of running_

_along the dock like some squalid immigrant family, Ellie said annoyed._

_All part of my charm,Ellie, he said with a smile. at any rate, it was my darling fiancee's beauty rituals which made us late._

_As if..Peyton thought bitterly not bothering to look at him._

_You told me to change.. _

_I couldn't let you wear black on sailing day, sweatpea. its bad luck..Dan said now walking slower._

_how dare he... _

_I wanted to wear black because its my favorite colour she said frustrated._

_Dan guides them out of the path of a horse-drawn wagon loaded down with two tons of oxford marmalade, in wooden cases, for_

_Titanic's Victualling Department._

_Here i've pulled every string i could to book us on the grandest ship in history, in her most luxurious suites... and you act as if you're_

_going to your execution. live a little Rose..its time to enjoy ourselfs.._

_Ignoring Dan Peyton looks up as the hull of Titanic looms over them... a great iron wall, Bible Black and Sever.  
Dan motions her forward, and she enters the gangway to the D Deck doors with a sense of something overwhelming dread._

**_(end flashback)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**(Present)**

It was the ship of dreams... to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains.

Outwardly i was everything a well brought up girl should be. inside..i was screaming.

Sarah looked at her grandma...listening with a small smile upon her face.

* * *

Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott, both about 25, exchange a glance as the other two players argue in swedish.

Lucas is American, Just like his younger brother, a lanky drifter with his hair a litte messy and a little bit too long for the

standers of the time. he is also unshaven, and his clothes are rumpled from sleeping in them.

he is an artist, and has adopted the bohemian style of art scene in paris. he is also very self-possessed.

the two swedish continue their sullen argument, in swedish.

You Stupid Fish head. I can't believe you bet our tickets, Derek said angrily.

You lost our money. I'm just trying to get it back. now shut up and take a card. Jake said slightly pissed off.

The guys continued.

Hit me again,Derek..Lucas said looking at Derek. He takes the card and slips it into his hand.

Nathan licked his lips nervously as he refuses a card.

Bills and coins shattered on the table, this has been going on for a while. sitting on top of the money are a two 3rd class tickets for

RMS Titanic.

The Titanic whistle blows again. final warning.

This is it boys...the moment of the truth. Somebody's life's about to change. Lucas said now looking at them.

Nathan puts his cards down. so do the swedes. Lucas holds his close, frowning.

Let's see.. Nathan got nothing.. Jake, you've got an squat. Derek, uh oh... two pair...mmm.

Lucas turned over to Nathan. Sorry...

What sorry? what you got? you lose my money? Nathan said panicking and mad at his brother.

Sorry..Lucas said carefully...you're not gonna see your mother for a very long time...

He slaps a full house down on the table, grinning like a idiot.

Cause you're going to America ! Full house Boy..Lucas said happily...

Nathan's screamed...Yeah...assholes.. he hugged Lucas.

Pulling back Lucas took the money and the tickets..

Sorry boys, three of a kind and a pair. I'm high and you're dry and.

looking at Nathan with a grin on his face.. we're going to ...America! they both said with a large smiles on their faces

Derek balls up one huge farmer fist, Cursing in swedish.. ready to hit Lucas in his face,

he squinted his eyes waiting for the impact

before opening his eyes slowly, seeing Derek punches Jake.

Lucas smiled Kissing the tickets, then jumps on Nathan's back and rides him around the pub.

Going home.. the land of freedom and the home of the real hot-dogs.. Can you believe it Nate?

On the freaking Titanic.. we're riding in high style now.! we're practically goddamned royalty

Yeah..we're defentily are royalty..god dammit Luke..we're going home..Nathan said.

No mate... Titanic goes to America.. in Five 5 minutes..The pubkeeper said.

* * *

Hi there..

Im back with a new story. well like i said its just like titanic but i'm going to rewrite it differently.

please read and review

more coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

**Lucas smiled Kissing the tickets, then jumps on Nathan's back and rides him around the pub.**

**Going home.. the land of freedom and the home of the real hot-dogs.. Can you believe it Nate?**

**On the freaking Titanic.. we're riding in high style now.! we're practically goddamned royalty**

**Yeah..we're defentily are royalty..god dammit Luke..we're going home..Nathan said.**

**No mate... Titanic goes to America.. in Five 5 minutes..The pubkeeper said.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Lucas Scott

Shit..Come on Nate.. Grab your stuff we need to leave...Lucas said grabbing his backpack.

alright..alright..take it easy will you..Nathan said grabbing his stuff.

No..we have 5 minutes..so come on..with that said, both brothers were running to the door.

Lucas and Nathan, carrying everything they own in the world in the kitbags on their shoulders,

running like madman towards the pier. they tear through crowds next to the terminal.

they dodge piles of luggage and weave through groups of people. finally stopping

Lucas comes to a dead stop..staring at the cast wall of the ship's hull, towering

seven stories above the wharf and over an eight of a mile long. the ship called

Titanic is monstrous.

Nathan runs back and grabs Lucas, and they both sprint towards the third class

gangway. they reach the bottom of the ramp just as Sixth Officier James detaches

it at the top. it start to swing down from the gangway doors

Wait..! Lucas yelled..We're passengers pointing at himself and his brother, showing the tickets

at the man..

Have you been through the inspections queue? Officier James asked looking at the two gentlemen

before him.

Of course..Lucas said quickly,ignoring the look of his brother. anyway, we don't have lice, we're american

both of us...

Looking at them for a moment before answering, Right.. Come aboard.

James has Quartermaster Rowe reattach the gangway. James glances at the tickets, then passes Lucas

and Nathan through to Rowe. Rowe looks at the names on the tickets to enter them in the passenger list.

hm...Peterson and...reading Nathan's ticket..Peterson?

He hands the tickets back, eyeing Nathan's look suspiciously,before letting them pass.

Lucas grabbed his brother's arm. let's go...Nate..he said carefully knowing that rowe was still watching.

Of course..Nathan said with a smile, walking slowly till they reached a corner.

We are so lucky...Lucas said grinning from ear to ear. i mean..this is big..its huge..its ..

Unbelievable..Nathan said ..

Yeah..unbelievable..Lucas repeated.

-Lucas and Nathan burst throug a door onto the well deck. running across the deck and up the steel stairs to the poop deck.

they get to the rail and Lucas starts to yell and wave to the crowd on the dock.

Goodbye..Lucas yelled waving at the people on the dock.

I'm so happy..leaving England behind..now going back home..Nathan said looking at the people.

yeah i know what you mean..Lucas said with a frown..thinking about his home..in america.

anyways..we're on the ship and that's all that matters right ?Nathan said looking at Lucas.

I guess you're right.. Lucas said now looking back giving his brother a smile.

Goodbye..! I'll Miss you...They both yelled waving at the people.

They walk down a narrow corridor with doors lining both sides like a college dorm.

Total confusion as people argue over luggage in several different languages, or wander in confusion

in the labyrinth.

They pass emigrants studying the signs over the doors, and looking up the words in phrase books.

finally they find their berth. it is a modest cubicle,painted enamel white, with four bunks.

exposed pips overhead.

The other two guys are already there. Mouth and Jimmy Mcphadden.

Lucas throws his kit on one open bunk, while Nathan takes the other.

Mouth looking at Jimmy in confusion.

Where is Derek?

* * *

A room service waiter pours champagne into a tulip glass of orange juice and hands the bucks Fizz to Peyton

she is looking through her new paintings. there is a Monet of water lellies, a Degas of dancers, and a few

other abstract works.

They are all unknown paintings...lost works.

Dan is out on the covered deck,which has potted trees and vines on trellises, talking through

The doorway to Peyton in de sitting room.

those mud puddles were certainly a waste of money..Dan said

You're wrong.. they're extrodinary..and fascinating..like in a dream.. there's truth without logic

What's his name again? reading off the canvas... Picaso...yes Picaso she said.

He'll never will be famous..Dan said now coming in to the room... trust me.., it's a good thing that

Those paintings or whatever you call it were cheap.

Excuse me sir? a man said..

Dan turned around seeing a porter standing there with his private safe.

Oh yes..put that in the wardrobe..Dan said.

The porter nodded his head and left the room.

Well if you excuse me..Peyton whispered now walking to her bedroom.

Peyton enteres with the large Degas of dancers. she sets it on the dresser, near the canopy bed.

Her mother..Ellie was already in there, hanging up some of Peyton's clothes.

It smells so brand new. Like they built it all just for us. Peyton rolled her eyes at her mother's statement.

I mean.. just to think that tonight, when i crawl between the sheets, i'll be the firs..Ellie said happily

Well..we are royalty Ellie..Dan said leaning against the doorway looking at Peyton.

There is a first for everything..like tonight when i crawl between the sheets, i'll

Still be the first Dan said with a creepy smirk, making Peyton shiver and not in a good way.

Oh my..Ellie muttered blushing at the comment Dan made.

Well i guess i'll leave you two alone...ok..Ellie said nervously.

You don't have to leave..Mother..Peyton says quickly not wanting to be in the same room as Dan.

No i don't have to..i know that sweetie but i need to unpack my stuff.. so i'll see you in the morning.

kissing her daughter on the cheek before leaving the room quietly as possible.

Dan comes up behind Peyton and puts his hands on her shoulders. An act of possession, not intimacy.

The first and only..forever Dan whispered in her ear.

Peyton froze, her expression shows how bleak a prospect this is for her, now.

* * *

Entering the first class reception room from the tender are a number of prominent passengers.

A broad-shouldered woman in an enormous feathered hat comes up the gangway, carrying a suitcase in each hand,

a spindly porter running to catch up with her to take the bags.

Looking at the porter.. well i wasn't about to wait all day for you,sonny.

Take em the rest of the way if you think you can manage.

* * *

**Present time**

At cherbourgh a woman came on aboard named Debb Scott , but we called her Debra for some reason,

I always believed that she loved the name Debra because of her late husband. for some reason my mother

didn't talked to her at all.. maybe a few words. maybe she was jealous becaus Debra or maybe she didn't

liked her at all without a reason.. i never asked. The old Peyton said remembering her mother.

Sarah continued to listen to her grandma, eating chips in between.

By the next morning we had made our final stop and we were steaming west from the coast of

Ireland, with nothing out ahead of us but ocean.

**End present time**

**

* * *

**

-The ship glows with the warm creamy light of late afternoon.

Lucas and Nathan stand right at the bow gripping the curving railing so familiar from images of the wreck.

He (Lucas) leans over, looking down fifty feet to where the prow cuts the surface like a knife,

sending up two glassy sheets of water.

Captain Smith steps out of the enclosed bridge onto the wing.

He stands with his hands on the rail, looking every bit the storybook picture of a Captain... a great patriarch of the sea.

Twenty one knots, sir..Officer William said

She is got a bone in her teeth now..eh mr William.

Smith accepts a cup of tea from fifth Officer Lowe.

He contentedly watches the white V of water hurled outward from the bows like an

expression of his own personal power. they are invulnerable, towering over the sea.

* * *

Both Scotts leans far over, looking down.

In the glassy bow-wave two dolphins appear, under the water, running fast just in front of the steel

blade of the prow.

They do it for the sheer of joy and exultation of motion.

Lucas watches the dolphins and grins.

They breach, jumping clear of the water and then dive back, crisscrossing in front of the bow.

dancing ahead of the juggernaut.

Nathan looks forward across the Atlantic staring into the sun sparkles.

I can see..my home already... he said with a grin..very small of course...

It's beautiful ...Lucas said suddenly..Nathan looked confused..em..what?

The sun...it's beautiful...looking at the sun before looking back at Nathan.

Seriously dude? come on..don't act like a chick...Nathan said teasingly, laughing at his brother.

Anyways..Lucas said ..let's not ruin the moment here..Nate..

You ruined the moment when you said that lousy line..Luke.

So...as silence filled the air...

So what? please finish your line Nathan said looking down at the dolphins.

Do you miss her?Lucas said seriously, following the dolpins as well


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

**You ruined the moment when you said that lousy line..Luke.**

**So...as silence filled the air...**

**So what? please finish your line Nathan said looking down at the dolphins.**

**Do you miss her?Lucas said seriously, following the dolpins as well**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Lucas Scott Sees Peyton Sawyer**

I don't know man.. it's complicated..Nathan said, its just ..i thought i loved her

you dont? Lucas frowned, Nathan sighed.. well not in love.. not anymore.

and i thought i would be mad for feeling like this, which i was at first

but now...i just miss her like a friend.

well you can't help how you feel.. Nate.. but i'm glad you figured this out

anyways..let's forget this for now..let's enjoy our time on the ship Lucas

said smiling giving his brother a pat on his shoulder.

* * *

**Palm Court Restaurant**

And our master shipbuilder, Mr Keith here, designed her from the keel plates up, Ismay said pointing out to a

40 year old american to his right. Keith Anderson, of Harland and Wolf Shipbuilders.

Well, i may have knocked her together, but the idea was 's.

He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy

would never be challanged. And here she is... Keith said looking at Mr Ismay before looking at the group.

Your just being Modest.. you don't have to, without you there would be no Titanic, Mr Ismay said patting him

on his shoulder, Making keith turn his head away.

Well..if that's the story...Ellie muttered, ignoring the look her daughter send her .

One question though... Why're ships always bein' called she? is it because men think half

the women around having a big sterns and should be weighed in tonnage? Deb asked.

everyone laughed.

Well perphaps...Ismay said with a smile.

the waiter arrived waiting, Peyton took a cigarette from her purse

not caring about the rules and the warning looks her mother gave her.

You know i don't like that, Peyton Ellie whispered

She knows..Dan said suddenly looking at Peyton, taking the cigarette from her, shaking his head

in disaproval.

the waiter returned, now standing next to dan waiting for their orders.

We'll both have the lamb, Rare, with a little mint sauce, Dan said to the waiter.

You like lamp don't you sweatheart? Dan said smiling after the waiter left.

Peyton wanted to scream no, but just smiled at him.

Debb looked at Dan, holding her laughter in, it was obvious to her that Peyton

was irritated.

So, you gonna cut her meat for her too, Dan? Debb said looking at him.

Dan glared at her.

Hm..well who came up with the name Titanic? Debb said now turning to Ismay, Is it you Bruce( Ismay)?

hm..yes actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. and size means stability, luxury... and safety...

Do you know of Dr..Freud? his ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular

interest to you, Mr Ismay?Peyton said suddenly.

Peyton..Ellie said seriously glaring at her.

What mother i was just wondering that's all, Peyton said now looking at her mother for a moment before

glancing at Ismay.

Keith choked on his breadstick, supressing his laughter.

Excuse me..Peyton said suddenly, throwing the napkin on the table, before stalking away, leaving

a pissed off mother behind and a emberassed and mad husband behind.

I..apologize for my daughter's behaviour Ellie said slightly emberassed.

Well.. that sure was interesting, you sure you can handle her..?Debb said to Dan.

Dan looked like if it was nothing. Well, i might have to start minding what she

reads from now on Dan said annoyed .

* * *

**Poop deck/After decks.**

Lucas sits on a bench in the sun. Titanic's wake spreads out behind him to the horizon.

he has his knees pulled up, supporting a leather bound sketching pad, his only valuable possession

beside his writing book. Writing is something he wants to do in the future.

with crayon he draws quickly , using sure strokes.

An emigrant from Manchester named Cartmell and his 6 year old daughter

Cora standing on the lower rung of the rail.

she is leaning against his beer barrel of a stomach, watching the seagulls.

the sketch captures them perfectely, with a great sense of the humanity of the moment.

Nathan looks over Lucas's shoulder, he nods appreciatively.

Julian Baker, a scoweling young imigrant, watches as a crewmember comes by, walking

three small dogs around the deck. one of them, a black french bulldog, is among

the ugliest creatures on the planet.

That's typical. first class dogs come down here to take a shit.

it's disgusting how people can be.. Julian said looking irritated.

Lucas looks up from his sketch.

That's so we know where we rank in the scheme of things, Lucas joked.

Julian laughed..well i'm sure i'm better than those ugly doggs.

Lucas laughed... we all are.. Lucas said.

True...Nathan said nodding his head.

Lucas glances across the well deck. at the railing of B deck promenade

stand a blonde girl, in a long red dresss and white gloves.

his breath caught in his throat, still looking at her.

They are across from each other, about 60 feet apart, with the well deck

like a valley between them.

Peyton stares down at the water.

Lucas watches her unpin her elaborate hat and take it off.

She looks at the frilly absurd thing, then tosses it over the rail. it sails

far down to the water and is carried away.

a spot of red in the vast ocean. he felt his heart beating faster.

She looks like a figure in a romantic novel, sad and isolated and maybe tortured?

Nathan taps Julian and they both look at Lucas gazing at Peyton.

Both smirking at each other.

Peyton turns suddenly and looks right at Lucas.

he could feel his cheeks heaten up, but he doesn't look away.

She does , but then looks back. their eyes meet across the space of the well deck.

before he saw someone coming up behind her and took her arm. Peyton jerks her arm away

and looking back at him for a second before she stormed away from his sight.

The man..(Dan) looked emberassed before going after her. Lucas stared at the empty spot for a while

wondering why she looked so angry.

but even more...who was that man?

are you done staring? Julian asked holding his laughter in.

She is...

Not poor? Julian said suddenly.

No...she looked so sad..Lucas said looking back at Julian and Nathan.

She didn't look sad to me me..Nathan said leaning against the rails.

Ignoring both Julian and Nathan..Lucas looks at the empty spot one more time before taking his leather sketching pad

* * *

-**First Class Dining Room**

Dan and Ellie are laughing together, while on the other side Peyton is staring at her plate, barely listening to the

inconsequential babble around her.

Peyton's mind was somewhere else, wondering who that boy was.

he was different she could tell.

how she didn't know, their moment was too short.

Peyton could feel something when their eyes met.

maybe he felt the same? she wondered.

* * *

_**Present time**_

I saw my whole lifeas if i'd already lived it... and endless parade of parties and cotillions,

yachts and polo matches...always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter.

I felt like i was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back,

no one who cared... or even noticed.. Peyton said

Sarah looked sadly at her grandma before snuggeling next to her, taking her hand in hers.

Peyton smiled and rested her head on hers.

_**End Present time**_

_**

* * *

**_

Peyton enters her bedroom throwing her purse on her bed.

watching her self in the mirror carefully. she could see her self drowning slowly.

her hand slowly touching her face.. it was like she was becoming someone else

with anguished cry she claws at her throat, ripping of the necklace,

Slowly she tears at herself, her clothes, her hair, then her room, throwing stuff against the wall.

She flings everything off the dresser and it flies shattering against the wall.

looking back at the mirror...her eyes red and puffy from all crying..

it was than at that moment she realised that her life she was living wasn't hers

but her mothers .

feeling empty and useless Peyton left the room quickly slamming the door behind.

-Peyton runs along the B deck promenade, crying, her cheeks streaked with tears.

how she wished for a better life.

She was angry at herself, and the world.

A strolling couple watch her pass, shocked at the emotional display in public.

whispering poor girl.

* * *

Lucas kicked back on one of the benches, gazing at the stars.

Thinking about the girl, with her long curly blond hair and her sad face.

what's her story...he thought.

Hearing something, he turns as Peyton runs up the stairs from the well deck.

They are the only two people on the stern deck, except for Quartermaster Rowe.

She doesn't see Lucas in the shadows and runs right past him.

As she runs across the deserted fantail, her breath hitches in an occasional sob, which she supresses.

Peyton slams against the base of the stern flagpole and clings there, panting.

She stares out at the black water.

she slowly start to climb over the railing, hitching her long dress all the way up.

moving methodically she turns her body and gets her heels on the white-painted gunwale,

her back to the railling, facing out toward the ocean.

60 feet below her, the massive proppellers are churning the Atlantic into white foam,

and ghostly wake trails off toward the horizon.

She leans out, her arms straightening...Looking down hypnotized, into the the vortex below her.

Her dress and hair are lifted by the wind of the ship's movement.

Don't do it...Someone whispered..

* * *

End of chapter 3

Please read and review

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

**Her back to the railling, facing out toward the ocean.**

**60 feet below her, the massive proppellers are churning the Atlantic into white foam,**

**and ghostly wake trails off toward the horizon.**

**She leans out, her arms straightening...Looking down hypnotized, into the the vortex below her.**

**Her dress and hair are lifted by the wind of the ship's movement.**

**Don't do it...Someone whispered..**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Their Story**

She whips her head around at the sound of his voice

stay back..i mean it..her voice sounded broken to him, miserable.

Lucas saw the tear tracks on her cheeks.

Come on..take my hand.. you don't wanna do this..i know..He said slowly.

No..go away..i don't need you to save me, i don't want to be saved..Peyton said rather harshly.

I know you do..Lucas said suddenly walking slowly to her.

No..you dont't know me. just leave..

I can't..i'm involved now..i need to save you..Lucas said in a gentle voice._ I want to save you_

Fine watch me..then..i don't care really..Peyton said turning her head away from him.

Right..before you jump...Lucas said taking his jacket off.. you have to know how cold

the water is. She looks down. the reality factor of what she is doing is sinking in.

How ..cold? Peyton stuttered, her hands were shaking.

Freezing, maybe couple degrees over..Lucas said now unlacing his shoes before taking it off.

I hope you'll change your mind..cause i'm not looking forward to jumping after you, Lucas said

I didn't ask you too..Peyton said sarcastically,

Like i said before..I'm involved now..

Your so annoying..Peyton yelled..and..and..crazy.

Right.. i know i am..but with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of the ship,Lucas said watching her carefully.

He slides one step closer. Come on you don't want to do this, give me your hand miss...?

Peyton stares at this man for a long time, she caught his eyes and they somehow suddenly

seem to fill her universe.

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer..She whispered before nodding her head.

Well..Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I'm Lucas..(_Great now i'll have to say my middlename_)Eugene

He grimaced at Eugene ..Scott.

_Wait..What?Scott?_ She thought before shaking her head quickly.

She unfastens one hand from the rail and reaches it around him, he reaches out to take it, firmly.

Nice to meet you..Lucas said smiling, now looking at her green eyes.

She smiled nodding her head in agreement. Now that she has decided to live, the height is terrifying.

trembeling, she shifts her footing, turning to face the ship. as she starts to climb. Peyton raised her dress

up with one hand, the other hand still holding Lucas's. She raised herself up, Lucas now holding her waist, pulling her over the railing carefully,Putting her down, his hands still holding her.

.Thank you..she whispered..looking at him.

His intense stare was making her nervous, well..nice to meet you again..Lucas right?

Lucas shook his head and toke a step back smiling..Hm yeah..

Alright..thank you..for everything..Peyton said again.

She turned around..ready to leave...Hey...what are you doing tomorrow night ?

Lucas smiled shrugging his shoulders..I don't know, probably nothing.

Maybe you want to join us at dinner? that is.. if you want to...no pressure at all Peyton said feeling nervous.

_God..i'm such a dork.._she thought.

Lucas laughed at her rambeling...he stopped when he heard us.

Wait us? He asked raising a eyebrow up. _What does us mean?_

Yeah..My mother and..Dan..Peyton said suddenly.

_Dan? probably her boyfriend or something_..Lucas thought bitterly.

Sure..Love too..He said smiling at her. _I hope i made the right choice_

Good..Then'll see you tomorrow?

Lucas nodded his head

Goodnight..Lucas..She said looking at him before turning away, leaving him alone.

Goodnight..Peyton..he whispered..still smiling.

* * *

_**Peyton's bedroom**_

What's wrong Peyton? Dan asked suddenly..feeling a bit annoyed with her strange behaviour.

He comes toward her. Is it..something you want or need? because you know i can

give you anything..you know that right?

Like this..handing her a black velvet jewel case. Peyton takes it..not really sure what to say to him.

I intented to save this till next friday..your birthday. but i changed my mind

I hope you know that i love you Peyon..because i do, Dan said looking carefully at her expression.

Peyton slowly opened the box, inside is the necklace.. Heart Of The Ocean in all its glory, it is huge, a malevolent blue

stone glittering with an infinity of scalpel-like inner reflections.

Oh.I..Dan..it's a .. Peyton said looking suprised.

Diamond..yes it is, 56 carats. Do you like it? Dan said stroking her back.

She nodded her head slowy not knowing how to react.

He takes the necklace and places it around her neck. Dan turns her to the mirror,

Staring behind her.

Do you know how they ..

Le Coeur de la mer,she said suddenly..Peyton still in awe. _It's not my style.._

Yes..The Heart Of The Ocean..Dan said nodding his head.

Its..Its...Overwhelming.. i don't know what to say, Peyton said watching herself in the mirror

You don't have to say anything Peyton..it shows how much i love you.

He gazes at the image of the two of them in the mirror.

It's for people like us.. we are Royality..no matter what.

His fingers caress her neck and throat, looking at his wife in beauty.

Its just you and me..Forever..he whispered in her ear making her shiver, not in a good way.

She felt trapped, empty inside.

You know..we can be happy like other couples..just talk to me Peyt..He said meeting her gaze through the mirror.

* * *

_**Present Time.**_

After all these years, i still feel it closing around my throat like a dog collar..Peyton said

rubbing her neck.

It was heavy ..Seeing Sarah frowning...It felt uncomfortable, I really hated it.

But grandma ..that necklace..it was expensive.. Sarah said shaking her head disappointingly.

yeah i know... maybe that was the reason why i didn't liked it at all.

But still..If my future husband gives me something like that..i would welcome it. Sarah said

Peyton laughed at her granddaughter.

Well lets wait till you turn 30..alright dear..

_**End present time**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Third class General Room**_

The social center of steerage life.

It is stark by comparison to the opulence of first class, but is a loud, boisterous place.

There are mothers with babies, kids running between the benches yelling in several languages and being scolded in several more.

There are old women yelling, men playing chess, girls doing needlepoint and reading dime novels.

There is even an upright piano and Julian Baker is noodling around it.

Three boys, shrieking and shouting, are scrambeling chasing a rat under the benches.

Lucas is playing with a 6 year old Cora Cartmell, Drawing funny faces together in his sketchbook.

Nathan is struggeling to get a conversation going with an attractive American girl, with brown hair HaleyJames.

Sitting with her family at a table across the room.

So...Haley..are you happy going back to America?

Haley smiled and nodded her head.. Yeah..more than happy,

Right..i know how you feel Nathan said looking into her eyes. I mean England was great but America..my home..

its different you know.

Yeah..i can't wait.. i just want to go home and sleep in my own bed.. cuz the bed in here..it sucks

Nathan laughed..So true..i know it, except for those rich peoples above us.. He said with a sarcastic tone.

Haley just laughed.. you're different...i like it..She whispered.

Well.. thank you...Miss..He said teasingly, showing his slightly muscular arm, making her laugh harder

until something caught her eye.

Peyton, Coming towards them. Everyone in the room stopped doing whatever they're were doing.

She felt all eyes on her making her uncomfortable.

Some people stared at her in awe, some in resentment. She sees Lucas and gives a little smile, while

walking straight to him. He rises to meet her, of course with a smile upon his face.

Hello Lucas.

Hello again...Peyton..

Uhm..can i...speak to you in private..She whispered ignoring the looks from people around her.

Yes.. of course..After you Miss Sawyer he said with a grin.

Peyton rolled her eyes. Just Peyton..

He motion her ahead and follows. Lucas glances over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised,

as he walks out with her leaving a stunned silence.

What the hell...Julian said suddenly, making people look at him, or rather glaring at him.

Well that..was...Nathan started standing up from his seat...interesting..

Do you think...you know..that they're going to do the dirty stuff..Julian said wit a wicked smile.

What the hell dude..Its my brother..I dont wanna know Nathan said grimacing at the thought of his broter

Nathan?

* * *

_**Boat deck**_

Lucas And Peyton walk side by side.

They pass people reading and talking in steamer chairs, some of whom glance curiously at the mismatched people.

Lucas feels out of place in his rough clothes, they are both feeling uncomfortable ,for different reasons.

Mr Scott...

Lucas..please..I'm not that old..he said playfully.

Well..Okay..Lucas..I feel like such an idiot, it took me all morning to get up the nerve to face you,

and now here we are..facing each other..i'm still feeling nervous and i'm not sure what to say anymore.

Peyton said quickly..more like rambeling, making Lucas smile.

Can you please say it again? Lucas said with an amused look on his face. and slower this time..

She looked at him and took a deep breath.

I want to thank you..that's all... for saving me.. She said now avoiding his eyes

You're welcome..Peyton..

Look..i know what you must be thinking! Poor little rich girl.

What does she know about misery? it's alright you know..its just, Peyton said quickly

That's not what i was thinking. What i was thinking was...

what could have happend to hurt this blonde girl so much, she thought she had no way out, Lucas said frowning

Peyton looked at him with tears in her eyes before blinking it away quickly.

You don't have to...

I don't.. .It's just my whole life is planned out for me and i can't breath you know, Peyton said suprising herself that she told him that.

I have to act perfectly and smile like a doll. i can't be my self, its killing me inside.

she whispered slowy wiping her fallen tears from her cheek.

she continued. that's why...I just had to get away... just run and run and run..

. and then I was at the back rail and there was no more ship... even the Titanic wasn't big enough

. Not enough to get away from them. And before I'd really though about it, I was over the rail.

I was so furious. I'll show them. They'll be sorry!

Uh..uh..they'll be sorry alright. course you'll be dead..Lucas said seriously.

_What kind of family does she have.. he thought _

The man..from..the other day..when i...Lucas said as he felt his cheeks heaten up...

Peyton looked up and smiled. you mean the day when i caught you looking at me? she said pointing it out.

Lucas laughed nervously..well..if that's your story..he said making her frown.

She laughed...well.. anyways...what about Dan?

Is he...your..uhm.. Boyfriend? Lucas said stuttering, or...?

Worse..I'm afraid.. Peyton said showing him her weddingband, a sizeable diamon.

So...you're married? Lucas said seriously now looking at her, feeling down a bit

uh..yes..She nodded her head, tucking her hair behind her head.

* * *

Wow Chapter 4 ! i'm proud of myself.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously:**

**Is he...your..uhm.. Boyfriend? Lucas said stuttering, or...?**

**Worse..I'm afraid.. Peyton said showing him her weddingband, a sizeable diamond.**

**So...you're married? Lucas said seriously now looking at her.**

**uh..yes..She nodded her head, tucking her hair behind her head.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: ****_Getting to know you_**

So..

Do you love him? Lucas suddenly asked, breaking the akward silence between them

Excuse me? Peyton said looking suprised at him.

Do you love the guy or not? its easy.

that's kinda rude to ask don't you think? Peyton said angrily

Maybe but its a simple question, its either a yes or a no..

I don't like to answer that question..She said avoiding his look.

its obvious to me...he whispered.

Please don't do this.. you can't judge me or the world i'm living in..She stated harshly.

Well, i gues i will tonight..Lucas muttered to himself.

Anyways..what's that in your hand? Peyton said pointing at his sketchbook.

Oh..it's just some sketches, nothing interesting really..Lucas said feeling a little bit

emberassed. he didn't liked attention at all.

May i?

Lucas nodded his head slowly before giving her his sketchbook.

Peyton sits on a deck chair and opens the sketchbook, looking at his sketches

in awe, there was one with a father and daughter at the rail.

Lucas..these are pretty good.. you are very talented

He blushed at her compliments.

Well...its not that bad i guess. Lucas whispered trying to hide his blush.

Not bad? are you crazy? your work...your art..it's special.

Peyton said with a smile.

She goes back to the book, turning a page.

Peyton has come upon a series of nudes, she is transfixed by the languid beauty he has created.

his nudes are soulful, real, with expressive hands and eyes. they feel like portraits than studies of the human

form...almost uncomfortably intimate. Peyton blushes, raising the book as some strollers go by.

And these were drawn from life ? she asked in a strong, steady voice.

Yes..he said feeling akward and out of place suddenly.

She studies one drawing in particular, the girl posed half in sunlight, half in shadow.

her hands lie at her chin, one furled and one open like a flower, languid and graceful.

You liked this woman, you used her several times.

Yeah..she was ...very important to me. Lucas said looking up from the book,

Peyton wanted to ask more but held it against it.

Well..Lucas... you have a gift. you do. you see people..Peyton said

I see you..he whispered staring at her face, _what the hell am i doing_

Of course you do..She said playfully..i'm here beside you, Peyton said playfully

You wouldn't have jumped, Lucas said suddenly

Peyton looked up to see Lucas staring at her.

* * *

_**Reception Room**_

Ellie is having tea with Noel Lucy Edwardes, The Countess Of Rothes, a 35ish English blue-blood

With patrician features. Ellie looked back and sees someone coming across the room and lowered her voice.

Oh, no.. that vulgar Debb Scott woman is coming this way, get up , quickly before she sits with us.

Hello..ladies..Debb Scott said cheerfully behind Ellie. I was hoping i'd catch you at tea.

Oh..I'm sorry Debb, but you missed it. The Countess and i are just leaving, we need to prepare

ourself for tonight..Ellie said with a fake sweet voice.

Oh..Well that's okay..i'll join you girls, Let's go Debb Said smiling grabbing Ellie's hand

Ellie looked annoyed and angry..She gritted her teeth as the three of them head to the Grand

Staircase to go up.

* * *

_**Third class General Room**_

Nathan? Haley said standing behind him.

He turned around and smiled at her.

Hey haley...Nathan greeted happily

Was that...Jack leaving with someone from the first class? Haley said still in shock

Yeah..pretty awesome right..who knew my brother and someone from higher class would be talking to each other Nathan said still in awe.

But she is different i guess..i mean i hope she is..Haley said wondering if peyton is different than the other rich girls.

So..i want to ask you...something..Nathan started...putting his hands in his pockets, you can say no but

Yes..i mean...i love too..Haley said with a blush on her cheeks avoiding his look.

What? Nathans said looking very confused. Well you friend over there...She said pointing at Julian.. said to me that you wanted to ask me out..

unless i'm wrong..which makes this whole situation strange and weird..and of course totally stupid for me ..Haley said quickly, her hands playing with her shirt,

Woah..hold your horses..Nathan said with a laugh,

Oh..right..i'm sorry..Haley said quickly, blushing.

You're right..i wanted to ask you out..but my friend ruined it for me...hold on..you said yes

Nathan said looking suprised. Yes..Haley said smiling at him.

I guess we should go then..Nathan said with a smirk

Hm..i think we shoud...Haley said feeling slightly uncomfortable with his eyes on her.

* * *

_**A Deck Promenade**_

You know, my dream has always been to just chuck it all and become an artist... living in a garret, poor but free!

Peyton said happily with a smile on her face.

You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water, and hardly ever any caviar, Lucas said laughing.

Excuse me? Peyton said angrily now looking up at him

I..dont mean it like that, Lucas said trying to explain himself ..it's..

Listen Mr Scott..she said in a mocking tone, I hate cavier! and i'm tired of people dismissing

my dreams with a chuckle and a pat on my head.

I'm sorry Lucas said apologetically, looking sincere.

Peyton looked at him carefully, studying his face, searching any kind of lies.

Well.. said.. it's just there is something in me, Lucas. I feel it.

There is more than i can do, than just standing beside a man and do everything

a perfect wife should do. maybe i can be artist or a writer..or an actress

i know i can do more..than this...Peyton whispered the last part sadly, looking down at her feet.

Maybe you should start thinking about yourself, Lucas said seriously

I cant do something like that Lucas, its not that easy for me,Peyton said now looking up

You cant or you won't? he said narrowing his eyes.

It doesn't matter, she said to herself..im not..It..you know what..

what about you Lucas? Peyton said avoiding the disaproving look of lucas,

She knew he wanted to ask more of his complicated questions.

What about me? Lucas said

Do you like what you do? Peyton asked leaning forward against the raill.

well..i do but i like writing more,

But?

Its hard to write, besides people buy more cheap portraits than a book.

Lucas said with a smile, but maybe in the future,

Peyton looked up at the sky smiling

Why can't i be like you? Just head out for the horizon whenever i feel like it.

Peyton said now turning around, meeting his blue eyes.

I want to feel free for a day, you know..like reliving my childhood all over again

maybe we can do things together, exploring the world together, even if we only

ever just talk about it, Peyton said happily

All right..we'll drink some cheap beer and go on the rollar coaster untill

we throw up and we'll ride horses on the beach, with riding i mean..just like a cowboy

not that lame-ass siddle-saddle stuff,Lucas said playfully laughing at her reaction.

You ..mean one leg each side? Peyton stuttered,looking horrified.

..Just like a real man, you up for it?Lucas said raising his eyebrow up.

Hm sure..if you can show me? Peyton said feeling a bit emberassed and shy.

Only if you like..Lucas said now standing closer to her, looking at her for a moment

Hm..i think i ...would..Peyton said looking at the horizon before her.

And teach me to spit too, like a man. Why should only men be able to spit. It's unfair.

Lucas laughed.

They didn't teach you that in finishing school? Here, it's easy. Watch closely, Lucas said preparing himself .

He spits. It arcs out over the water.

Now its your turn..My lady..Lucas said teasingly.

Its disgusting..She said looking up from the spot to meet his handsome face.

Peyton screws up her mouth and spits, A pathetic little bit of foamy spittle which mostly runs down her chin before falling off into the water.

That..was..wow..and not in a good way,Lucas laughed

Lucas Scott! Peyton scolded punching him on his shoulder

Alright.. Alright..I'm sorry you were great . Lucas said rubbing his sore shoulder..Now watch and be amazed..

you hawk it down... HHHNNNK!... then roll it on your tongue, up to the front, like this, then a big breath

and PLOOW! Wow you see the range on that thing? Lucas said in awe.

Now you do it..he said now turning around,smiling at her

Peyton goes through the same steps as Lucas, he coaches her through it while doing the

steps himself. she lets fly and so does he.

Two comets of gob fly out over the water.

That was great!Lucas said happily now turning around hugging her

It was..Peyton said cheerfully..now stepping back from his embrace.

Lucas's expression changed from happiness to serious as he sees

two people coming closer.

Are you ok Lucas? Peyton said now looking worried

Peyton!

* * *

Here you go

Chapter 5: getting to know you

Its a bit short..i'm sorry

next chapter is longer..I promise


End file.
